Reckless Abandon
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Shortly after Dan's death, Robin discovers that Luke Scarlett has been captured by the Sheriff. Robin attempts to hide the incident from Will, hoping to keep him from acting rashly. However, once Will finds out, he will stop at nothing to rescue Luke.
1. Prologue

_**A/N Alright, this is the PROLOGUE of my story...I hope that you like it! It is set shortly after Season 2, Episode 4, and it counteracts ANYTHING that happened after that.  


* * *

**_

"Come in," the Sheriff called, gesturing for his men to open the door. Two men entered, dragging in a bound captive, a bag over the boy's head. Guy of Gisborne entered behind him, a smug look in place on his face.

"I've brought you a treat," Guy stated, gesturing towards the prisoner.

"MMMM!" The prisoner struggled, pulling at the grip of his captors, though he knew it was useless.

"Quiet down, boy." One of the guards struck him, but he didn't give up, he just kept tugging at the men holding him.

"What's this?" The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, looking rarely unimpressed by the struggling captive. "I have no use for another servant."

"He's more than a servant." Guy walked forwards, smirking as the men held the prisoner still. He reached forwards, kneeing the boy in the back, causing him to let out a strangled cry. The guards forced the boy to his knees in front of the Sheriff. Guy looked up at the Sheriff, pulling the sack off of the boy's head, revealing an angry looking young man.

"He looks like nothing special," the Sheriff stated.

"Rrrrrnf!" The boy growled around the thick fabric tied through his mouth.

"He's plenty special." Guy laughed, grabbing a fistful of the boy's hair, yanking his head backwards, causing a strangled cry of pain to escape past the gag. "I give you Luke Scarlett, the brother of one Will Scarlett."

"That boy who tried to poison me?" The Sheriff's eyes widened. "This is one of the boy's Robin outlawed himself to save?"

"It is." Guy nodded.

"Oh perfect." The sheriff smirked. "Lock him up and let Robin and his men know of our prize as soon as possible. This may be the bargaining chip we've been waiting for."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay...so what do you think? Should I continue it?**_


	2. Today Is In My Way

_**Author's Note: Alright, well here's the first full chapter! Let me know what you think. Sorry, it's kind of filler-y.

* * *

**_

"Djaq, I need your help." Robin returned to camp, quickly pulling the woman aside.

"What is it?" she asked, walking with him away from the camp.

"I need you to keep Will away from town." He sighed, raking his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Why?" Djaq frowned, looking at Robin, one eyebrow raised upwards.

"I'm not sure how, but the Sheriff's found out all about Will's family – he killed his father, as you know, and I guess that gave him all that he needed to know of the rest of the family."

"What are you trying to say?" Djaq asked.

"Long story short?" Robin bit his lip. "Word about town is that the Sheriff and Guy have Luke."

"Will's brother?" Djaq froze her eyes wide.

"Exactly." Robin stopped walking, reaching out and putting a hand on Djaq's shoulder. "You know how he got when his father was killed. Once he knows they've got his brother as well there's no saying what he'll do. Most of the time, Will's very in control, but when his family is in danger, he'll do anything." Robin sighed, shaking his head.

"Keeping this from him does not seem right," Djaq stated.

"It's not," Robin admitted. "But it's better than the alternative. Djaq, were your brother still alive, should be taken captive, would you do anything to get him back?"

"I would." She nodded.

"Will is a very passionate individual, and he will not rest until he knows that his brother is safe, no matter who he has to go through to make that happen. He would only be putting himself in danger, and he's far too valuable for that."

"So you want me to protect him by not letting him find out that his brother has been kidnapped by the Sheriff."

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"Well that doesn't seem like a very good idea." Djaq sighed. "But I see where you are coming from. I will do everything that I can to make sure that he stays out of town, but I cannot guarantee anything. He may find out, Robin, and when or if he does, we have to be ready for that."

"And we will be." Robin nodded. "I'm going to try and find a way to rescue Luke before Will knows what's happened, but I cannot guarantee anything, and in the event of my failure, well, we're going to need to have to keep Will back, no matter what we do. We can't risk him going mad the way he did when his father died."

"I know." Djaq nodded. "I am with you, Robin. I will do what I can to help you…and Will."

"He may not realize that you are trying to help him," Robin stated. "So you have to know that he may take it the wrong way, that he may get angry with you."

"I know that." Djaq nodded. "And I am prepared to handle it."

"You're a good man, Djaq."

"Woman," Djaq corrected, smiling at Robin.

"Yes, yes, of course." Robin rolled his eyes. "You are a good woman."

Robin left Djaq to go inform the others – everyone save for Will, of what was happening. He was nervous, afraid that the boy would find out and that he would not be able to contain himself. He had almost killed the Sheriff when he had learned that his father had died, what would happen if he learned that his brother had been taken as a hostage? Robin was terrified that the news would reach Will, that this time, they wouldn't be able to stop him from doing something stupid, and he hoped that this wouldn't happen, but feared the inevitable.

"I want everyone in that forest to know that we've got Luke Scarlett," Guy of Gisborne stated as he lectured a group of guards. "You are to make sure that there is no way Will won't know we've got his brother. Broadcast the message loud and clear."

"Of course, sir," the captain of the guard stated.

"Take this message." Guy held up one of several copies of a quickly worded note. "Stick this to as many trees as you can. There are many copies, and if it's papered all over the forest, well, Will won't be able to miss it and hopefully, he will be playing right into our hands."

"Yes, sir." The men nodded and set off on horseback, carrying the note declaring Luke's plight. Guy smirked as he turned around, heading towards the prison. This was going to work just the way he wanted it to. He had a bargaining chip more useful than any they had had before, and he was going to use it against him. There was nothing like the threat of losing a little brother to make someone side with him.

Guy walked into the prison, heading towards the cell holding Luke. He stopped in front of it, smiling as he looked at the prisoner. Luke was sitting up against the wall, his eyes closed, heavy shackles securing both his wrists and ankles.

"Little Scarlett," Guy said in a sing song voice.

"Get away from me," Luke snapped, looking up at the man.

"We have sent out the notice of your capture," Guy stated, completely ignoring Luke's words. "It won't be long now before you're brother comes for you, and then we will have everything that we want."

"Leave Will out of this!" Luke hissed, standing up and, as best he could, walking over to the door of the cell.

"Oh, but Luke, Will has everything to do with this, we couldn't just leave him out, now could we?" He laughed, reaching through the bars to hit Luke. "You're an insolent little child and you don't understand," Guy stated. "Your brother will do anything he thinks he has to in order to save you, even if that means betraying Robin Hood."

"Will would never betray Robin!" Luke shouted, earning him another harsh slap across the cheek.

"He will for you." Guy laughed as he looked at the boy. "You're so young, so rash, so stupid." Guy shook his head. "Your brother is the same way."

"No, he's not!" Luke spat. "Will is strong, he's smart, he won't come for me, he'll do what he has to make sure that you and the Sheriff go down!"

"You overestimate the will power of your brother," Guy informed Luke. "He lost control once over daddy dearest, yet you think he will maintain it when he knows that his little brother is rotting in our prison? I think not." Guy shook his head, laughing again. "You are just what we need to bring Robin down, Little Lukey."

"Just you wait," Luke hissed. "You won't get away with this."

"How cliché." Guy rolled his eyes and turned away. "Have fun waiting for your rescue." With that, he left Luke alone, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Will came for him.


End file.
